Something Unexpected
by Ieromance
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are having a movie night when Blaine accidently lets something slip.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. I've decided to write some fluff! Yay! Klainebows And Kurt and Blaine are just friends in this fic.**

**And my other fic… It's been taken over by The Unstoppable Duracell Bunny (Love the name!) I just cant update, the uploaders' being a bum :P**

**Marcie xx**

**Summary;**

**Blaine and Kurt are having a movie night when Blaine accidently lets something slip.**

* * *

><p>Kurt approached the door to Blaine, his best friend's door, and raised his fist to knock. They were having one of their annual movie nights, and had a routine where Blaine would pick the film and Kurt would bring the snacks, and then Kurt picks the film and Blaine brings snacks. This time it was Kurt's turn to pick the film, so he was clutching two films in his hands, The Sound of Music and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Kurt sighed. As lovely as Blaine was, Kurt did think his obsession with Harry Potter was a bit extreme. But it was one of the things Kurt loved about Blaine most. Well, apart from his amazing -<p>

The door swung back and a smiling Blaine pulled an unsuspecting Kurt into a tight hug.

"Heyaaa honey!"

"Blaine!"

Kurt squawked, trying to ignore the pang of longing that went through him, and hit Blaine on the back for scaring him, before wrapping his arms around Blaine and returning the hug. Kurt felt his heart flutter a little in his chest, and he sighed into Blaine's shoulder. Even just hugging Blaine shot little sparks of electricity dancing up his spine. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of coffee; cinnamon and something that was just pure _Blaine _fill his nose.

Blaine pulled back from the hug, and Kurt smirked as he realised that Blaine was wearing pyjamas with little broomsticks on them.

_He looks so sweet,_ Kurt thought happily to himself_. I just want to put him in my bag and feed him baby formula all day. Hmm, I wonder if he's wearing Harry Potter boxers too? Maybe he's not wearing any boxers… No! Down little Kurt down! Bad thoughts! Blaine will be so creeped out if he finds out your thinking about his-_

"Kurt? Are you okay? Kurtttie?"

"Sorry!" Kurt coughed awkwardly. "I just zoned out, and _really_ Blaine? Did you really just call me Kurtie?" He scoffed.

"Actually, Kurtie, I think you'll find I did." He smirked.

Kurt swallowed nervously. He hated the way that Blaine flirted with him. It made him feel like it was actually possible that Blaine could actually have feelings for him, and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes, well... Um-"

He was cut off by a loud squeal as Blaine grabbed the Harry Potter movie, and started dancing around with it.

"Kurttt! You brought Harry Potter! Yayy! Why are you standing there? Let's go watch it!"

Kurt snickered and followed a bouncing Blaine into his dorm.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a five year old!"

Blaine danced over to the large television in the centre of the room, and popped the DVD into the player, humming the theme tune, whilst Kurt perched delicately on the edge of the bed, smiling widely at his best friend.

"Yep, definitely five."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I swear if you throw one more Red Vine at my head I <em>will<em> come over there!"

Blaine snickered, and jumped off of the desk to run towards the door, throwing Red Vines at Kurt's head as he passed.

"Right, that's it!"

Kurt tried not to smile as he leaped off the bed, and chased after his childish friend. He passed through the doorway and followed Blaine into the deserted corridors of Dalton, their footsteps both echoing down the grand marble hallways.

"Mwahaha! You'll never catch me!" Blaine shouted, speeding up and nearly colliding with the wall.

Kurt huffed, and sped up too, knowing that he wasn't going to catch Blaine, but trying, just to entertain him.

"Yeah, but I probably will, because I didn't eat my whole body weight of Red- WOAH!"

Kurt cried out as he slipped, and fell, hitting his arm against the wall with a horrific sounding crack.

"Kurt!"

Blaine raced towards him, all playfulness gone as he took in the sight of his friend slumped against the wall, cradling his left arm against his chest.

He crouched next to him, and took one look at his arm, which was bent at an odd angle, and his face, screwed up in pain, before coming up with the conclusion that he needed to get Kurt to hospital.

"Kurt, baby, do you think you can get up? I need you to walk to my car so that I can get you to the hospital."

Kurt nodded, and opened his eyes blearily to look up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, worry evident in his eyes, and held out a hand to Kurt. Kurt accepted, and managed to get to his feet without hurting himself further.

Blaine kept a hold of his hand, and started to slowly lead Kurt down the hallway, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

When they finally got to Blaine's car, Blaine pulled open the door (always a gentleman) and helped Kurt in, buckling him in.

Kurt batted his hands away.

"Honestly Blaine, I broke my arm, not my neck! I can do it_ myself!"_

Blaine turned away, hurt evident in his eyes. He knew that Kurt was just snappy because of the pain he was in, but he was still hurt when Kurt rejected him.

Kurt's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just not in a very good mood now, as you can probably tell!"

Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt's attempt at humour, and slammed the car door shut.

H crossed over to his side of the car; opening the door and replying;

"I'm sorry Kurt, it just hurts me to see you in pain. I guess that's what happens when you love someone.."

Blaine froze, and turned his head slowly to look at Kurt, hoping he hadn't heard him.

Luckily, Kurt had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. He let out a sigh of releif.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, Blaine shook Kurt awake, who looked around confused, and then winced as the pain returned in his arm.<p>

Blaine led him into the hospital, and checked him in at the reception, grabbing a form to fill out.

_**Gosh, how does he even manage to look so beautiful when he's in pain**, _Blaine thought, smiling reassuringly at Kurt who was looking at him, mouth agape.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Blaine's smile slowly faded. Why was Kurt staring at him like that?

"Kurt?" He asked again, worried now.

"You- You think I'm beautiful?"

**_Shit! I said that out loud?_**

Blaine's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He swallowed, and glanced around helplessly.

"Erm.. Yes," He gulped. "I, um, didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean, you are beautiful, and that's one of the reasons why I'm in love with you, not that I'm just some selfish idiot who only cares about appearan-"

Blaine stopped aghast as his brain finally caught up with his mouth. _Oh god!_

"Kurt?"

Kurt was standing, quite literally frozen, his eyes fixed on Blaine.

"You love me?"

"Y- Yes,"

A pair of lips suddenly attached onto Blaine's, as Kurt surged forward and pressed a soft kiss on him.

"Oh god! I love you too! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"

Blaine chuckled, and pulled back.

"So, I know this isn't the ideal setting for this, but um, _will you be my boyfriend?_"

"Yes, oh my gaga yes!"

Blaine smiled, and pressed his lips against Kurt's once more.

Even if the day hadn't gone exactly to plan, he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Was it crap? Reviews get hugzz :) xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Facing the Warblers

**HEYY GUYZZ! GUYZ, GUYZ, GUYZ! COME LISTEN TO THIS! I found out today I have people reading all the way over in Egypt and China! Nehoe, (I don't know how to spell in Chinese, my friend only taught me the words not the spelling) ! :D Anywayzz... I had a couple of lovely reviewers who asked me to post another chapter... So I did! ;)**

**Summary;**

**Blaine and Kurt are having a movie night when Blaine accidentally lets something slip**

**Marcieeeeee **

Linebreak…

"Honestly Blaine… I can't believe you made me pick the _neon pink_ cast! If people had any doubts about me being gay, they defiantly know now!" Kurt grumbled as he and Blaine exited the hospital through the gleaming white doors.

"Yeah, well it was that or the green one, and green doesn't go with anything!"

Kurt hesitated, then gently brushed his hand against Blaine's, softly wrapping his moisturised fingers around Blaine's calloused ones. Blaine looked over and smiled gently at Kurt, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely at the corners.

They had waited for 10 minutes longer after the kiss, just bathing in the presence of each others company.

When Kurt had been called into the examination room, Blaine had handed in the form with Kurt's details in to the worker at reception, and then followed him and the Nurse into the small room.

"_So, Kurt, what appears to be the problem today?" The Nurse asked._

"_I, um think I broke my arm. I tripped in the corridor and whacked it against the wall."_

_The Nurse nodded, then pulled out some latex gloves from a container, and slipped them onto her hands._

"_Okay, I see. I'm going to have to check out your arm, and it might hurt a little, but I'll try my best not to hurt you, okay?"_

_Kurt nodded, and the Nurse smiled._

"_Good. If you could take off your jumper, that would help a lot."_

_Kurt nodded, and started to slide the sleeve down his injured arm, hissing slightly at the pain._

_When Kurt's jacket was finally off, and sitting on a chair in the corner (folded, to Kurt's insistence) the Nurse started to press lightly on certain parts. When she pressed on a spot near his elbow, he winced and muttered;_

"_Ow, ow, ow!"_

_The Nurse smiled sympathetically, obviously having been through this before._

"_Okay, from what I can tell already, you appear to have a dislocated shoulder and a broken elbow. If my assumptions are correct. We'll need to call a doctor in to pop your shoulder back into place and to fit you with a cast. I'll call him in now, and if your friend wants to leave, then he should do so now." She turned and addressed Blaine._

"_Injuries like this are not for the faint hearted. I would recommend that you step out while we put his shoulder back into place, and then return for the setting of the cast."_

_Blaine paled. He desperately wanted to stay and support Kurt, but he was very squeamish. He looked at Kurt, torn._

"_It's okay, go," Kurt urged him,_

_Blaine smiled thankfully, and left the room._

Blaine shuddered just thinking about it. He led Kurt to the car, and they started the short drive back to Dalton, just chatting and listening to music, before a sudden thought hit Blaine.

"Kurt! You need to tell your Dad!"

Kurt paled instantly.

"Shit! Turn off the radio, I'll do it now,"

Blaine obliged, and Kurt, with a bit of trouble, managed to pull his phone out of the pocket on his _incredibly_ tight skinny jeans.

Silencing Blaine, he dialled his home number and waited for his Dad to pick up.

"_Hello? Kurt honey, is that you?"_

"_Yep, hi Carole. Is dad there by any chance?"_

"_Not at the moment, sweetie. He's out doing the grocery shopping, for once"_

They both snickered, and Carole carried on the conversation.

"_Was there any particular reason you called? Not that I don't love you calling, but did you want me to pass on a message or anything?"_

"_Erm.. No that's fine, but can you ask him to call me when he gets back? I kind of need to tell him something important."_

"_Kurt, honey? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine, but could you please just give him the message?"_

"_Well, okay sweetie. You're coming home this weekend, right?"_

"_Erm.. I think so. I need to talk to Blaine about it first though, okay? See you soon, love you!"_

"_Love you too!"_

Kurt hung up the phone, and looked over at Blaine, who was staring at him in confusion.

"Talk to me about it? What do you mean?"

"I was actually going to invite you over, before this happened. Do you want to come home with me this weekend? Of course, now you'd have to drive, but-"

He was cut off by Blaine's finger coming across his lips.

"I would _love_ to come home with you. But let's not make plans now, because we might not survive the warbler attack when we tell them we're dating!"

LiNeBrEaK

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Wes said immediately as they stepped inside Dalton.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks W-"

Kurt was cut off by David approaching them, and suddenly screaming.

"David? What's wrong?"

"Wes! I can't believe that you didn't notice! _LOOK_!"

Wes looked Kurt and Blaine up and down, then looked confusedly back at David.

"David? What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy! My mother had me tested **(Hugs if you got the reference!)**! Look at their hands!"

"Okay, but I really don't get- OHMIGID!"

Wes stared at them, tears of happiness brimming in his eyes.

"Thank god! The Klaine ship has finally sailed!"

"The Klaine flags have been raised!"

"The Klaine train has left the station!"

"The-"

"Okay, thank you Wes, David, but I think we get the idea."

Blaine said with a smile.

"You two are _finall_y together! I feel so proud!" Wes exclaimed, the tears finally pouring down his cheeks.

"I just- I'm so happy!"

David patted Wes on the back, and led him away, muttering soothing words in his ear. Well, what Kurt and Blaine thought to be soothing, until they heard what David was actually saying;

"It's okay Wes, I promise that we'll monitor every stage of their relationship from now on. You and I will be the first to know everything because I'm going to hide a camera in Blaine's dorm, and then we can…"

Kurt shivered.

"Promise me, when we do lose our virginities, it will be at my house."

Blaine smiled when he heard this.

"You think we'll be together that long?"

"Of course I do. I love you so much Blaine,"

"I love you too, Kurt, and I would be honoured to stay with you, maybe even get married to you someday. Oh God, that was too forward wasn't it? We've been dating a day, and I'm talking about getting married already!"

"No, no its fine, and I feel like we've been together much longer. Maybe because I'e been in love with you for a while, but we have a connection, Blaine, and I don't want to lose that. I love that. I love _you_."

"OH GOD DAVD, THEY'RE SO SWEET, I'VE STARTED CRYING AGAIN!"

Was heard coming down the corridor, but neither Blaine no Kurt noticed, as they were to busy caught up in a world of their own, dreaming about their future together.

Linebreak

Sorry about the rushed ending, I had a fight with my friend so I'm not really in the mood to write, but I got this finished, just for you

x


End file.
